Tanton
Adon is a former member of the Black Claw army, who becomes a Forest Bandit. He later becomes a Martial Artist after being trained by Master Mutaito in Pre-Dragon Ball. He has a cameo appearance in Dragon Ball, and has since become a monk. 'Early Life' TBA 'Personality' TBA 'Dragon Ball Minus' 'Background' Adon was born in the 424 Age, at a very young age his parents were killed in earthquake, leaving him the only survivor in his village. For a while, he wandered until he was taken in by Tain, a high ranking Mercenary of the Black Claw Army. After undergoing training under Tain, he realized that he doesn't share the same desires as the Black Claw Army and abandons the Army. 'Mutaito and Korin Saga' After getting into a encounter with Muten Roshi and Bo, the three of them join forces to defeat Ninja Minaki, and take on the rest of the Black Traid. After defeating The Black Triad once and for all, Adon decides to acompany Muten Roshi and the two of them including Shen (who they meet later) undergo training Under Master Mutaito at his dojo. 'Dark Era Saga:' Some years later, in the 461 Age, Adon helps to defend off most of King Piccolo's offsprings during their invasion on Earth. Unknown at the time, Adon manages to survive the invasion, and decides to become a monk and live in peace, after Master Mutaito eventually manages to defeat King Piccolo. 'Dragon Ball' ''21st Tenkaichi Budokai'' Saga Adon makes a appearance in Dragon Ball during the 21st Tenkaichi Budokai Saga, after reuniting with Master Roshi and meeting his new students, Goku and Krillin. he tells them to respect Master Roshi. 'Piccolo Jr Saga' Adon makes a cameo appearance in Dragon Ball alongside another another martial artist as they witness Goku's defeat at the hands of their master, Mutaito. 'Dragon Ball Z' Adon along with everyone else on Earth is killed by Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack and later revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls along with Earth. 'Dragon Ball Super' Adon along with everyone else on Earth is killed in the Golden Frieza Saga and later revived by Whis after he rewinds time. 'Dragon Ball GT' Adon is taken over by Baby and later revived alogn with everyone with the Sacred Water. 'Dragon Ball Z' 'Vegeta Saga through Kid Buu Saga' Throughout Dragon Ball Z, he continues to live in peace. during the Majin Buu Saga, Adon, along with almost everyone else on Earth are killed by Majin Buu, and later revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls. 'Dragon Ball GT' 'Baby Saga through Shadow Dragon Saga' Years later, Adon, along with almost everyone else on Earth are taken over by the Tuffle parasite, Baby, but are later cured by the sacred water. He helps contribute to Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb along with everyone else on Earth. 'Abilities' |-|Techniques= *'Flight' – The capability to fly by using the ki. At first, this technique was used only by Tien and Chiaotzu, then it was learnt also by all the Z Warriors, except for Yajirobe and Master Roshi. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Ki Sense' – The ability to sense the energy of other beings. *'Hammerhead' – A flying headbutt technique. *'Afterimage Technique' – An ability to move so swiftly that an image of the user is left behind. *'Shadow Boxing' a Fighting technique similar to Wolf Fang Fist. *'Kiai' - A technique where the user affects the air currents around him with ki to produce powerful shock-waves in order to strike the opponent at mid range. Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Earthlings Category:Pre Dragon Ball (Nikon23) Category:List of Characters in Pre Dragon Ball (Nikon23) Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains